Integrated circuits are electrical circuits that arrange transistors, resistors, capacitors, and other components on a single semiconductor die or substrate, upon which the various components are interconnected to perform a variety of functions. Typical examples of integrated circuits include, for example, microprocessors, programmable-logic devices (PLDs), electrically-erasable-programmable-read-only memory devices (EEPROMs), random-access-memory (RAM) devices, operational amplifiers, voltage regulators, etc.
Often, circuit designs are simulated by computer to verify functionality and timing to ensure that performance goals will be satisfied. Design and circuit analysis procedures are often performed using electronic-computer-aided design (E-CAD) tools. The design and subsequent simulation of a printed circuit, a very large scale integration (VLSI) circuit, or other electrical devices via E-CAD tools allow a product design to be confirmed, and often eliminates a need for building a prototype. Thus, E-CAD tools may enable a VLSI circuit manufacturer to bypass costly and time consuming prototype construction and performance verification stages in a product development process.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.